


Asylum

by dustandroses



Series: Asylum [2]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beecher seeks Asylum from the hardships of life with Schillinger, and finds it in the strangest places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> This story contains descriptions of underage characters having sex with other underage characters. It also contains brief mentions of rape/non-con (of and by adults.)
> 
> First posted to my journal on June 8, 2005.

“There was this one chick in High School who loved to give blowjobs.”  O’Reily was on a roll now, but that’s ok, because, “this one is really true, man.  I _swear_!”

Beecher just shook his head, “Come on, O’Reily, I know you steal all of these out of ‘Letters to Penthouse.’ “ 

“Shut up and listen, man, this one is good, alright?  See, this chick, she wouldn’t fuck, but she would get down on her knees for just about anybody, and damn could she suck cock.  This one night, me and Cyril and five of our friends-”

“Five?”

“Yeah there were seven of us all together.  No, really, seven of us.  We all met up at this football game and Carol was there.  That was her name, right?  Carol.  So we all ended up behind the bleachers ‘cause I picked the lock on my old man’s liquor cabinet and stole one of those big-assed bottles of vodka.  You know the ones?  With the handle built right into the bottle?”

“Mmmm...vodka.  I love vodka.”  Beecher’s voice was low and mellow.  The E had kicked in about an hour ago, and he and O’Reily had already gone through two separate fits of the giggles.  But right now they were just relaxed and happy and really enjoying the buzz.  They’d been trading stories about getting laid in High School, laughing at their own clumsy fumblings and stupid luck.

Beecher reached for the water bottle they were sharing and knocked it over onto it’s side instead, then snorted as he chased it across the floor with his foot.  O’Reily grabbed it, unscrewed the lid and drank a big gulp down before capping it and rolling it back over to Beecher.

“So anyway, Carol is with us, and we’re passing the bottle around and she’s getting two or three hits for each of ours, ‘cause she keeps moving around the circle so she can get more.  I guess she loved vodka, too, or just really wanted to get smashed.  We were all having a great time.  She’s like all over Cyril, so he starts feeling her up you know, and we’re all just watching, then she just falls on her knees, pulls his dick out and starts blowing him.”

“No way.” 

“Yeah, it’s true, man, I was there.  All the chicks were crazy for Cyril.  He had that long blonde hair and pretty-boy face and the girls just fuckin’ fell all over him.  It happened all the time.”

Beecher snorted, “Right.” 

“Well, ok, so he didn’t get blown _in public_ all the time, but this really did happen.  I swear.  So all of us guys kind of move in close, so no one can see what’s happening, you know, in case someone comes along, right?  And we’re all watching and everybody’s getting boners, you know?  So she finished off Cyril, and she swallows him right down. And Cyril like pulls me over to him and says, ‘Him next.’ ” 

“Oh, you are so full of shit, O’Reily!”   Beecher shifted around on the floor, pulling his knees up to sit cross legged.  He wished he had a pillow of some sort, because they’ve already been there for a couple of hours, now, and it would be several more before they could leave.  If they left early, the hacks would figure out that they’d managed to skip work again, and then they’d get into trouble.  Sneaking off with O’Reily, and the time he spent actually working in Sister Pete’s office, was the only time he was not surrounded by the Aryans, who kept track of him when Schillinger wasn‘t around.  The only asylum he’d ever found in Oz.   So he told himself to stop whining, and tried to concentrate on O’Reily’s story. 

“No, man, it’s true.  So I pull my dick out, and she looks at it, and I’m already hard, ‘cause hey, I’m 17, right?  And she shrugs and just sucks me in like a Hoover.  Man, it was so hot.  I didn’t last long ‘cause like I said, I‘m 17, and I got hard the second she put Cyril‘s dick in her mouth. When I shot my load, this guy Frankie, he shoves me out of the way and sticks his dick in her face and she just goes at it like it’s her first meal in weeks.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah, and after that we just kept the circle moving.  Drinking and passing this joint around, and one guy pours vodka in his coke can and gives that to Carol, ‘cause she wanted more vodka, but none of us wanted her to drink out of the bottle after two or three guys had come in her mouth, you know?  So she just kept drinking and sucking and when the circle comes back around, Cyril is hard again, so he just steps up and we start all over.”

“Bullshit, O’Reily.”

“Nah, I swear, it happened just the way I’m tellin’ it.  But she didn’t make it through the whole bunch the second time around, because her dad shows up lookin’ for her.“

“Oh, shit, O’Reily!”  Beecher started giggling again.  He couldn’t help it.  He still hadn’t decided if he believed any of it, but at this point, he really wanted to.

“He drags her off yelling at all of us that he‘s gonna tell our parents. And as she’s leavin’ she turns back and waves at us and she’s got these huge-ass grass stains all over the knees of her jeans.”

O’Reily was laughing hard, and Beecher couldn’t help but join in.   As O’Reily rolled over on his side in another case of the giggles, Beecher leaned his head back and snorted with laughter.  He took a deep breath when it hit him that as the father of a young girl, the O‘Reily boys were not the kind of guys he should be encouraging, and that’s when he decided it was definitely the E talking, because it really wasn’t all that hilarious.  But since it wasn’t Holly, he sniggered again, and wiped the tears out of his eyes with a sigh.  “Oh, man.  That’s really not funny, is it?  Poor thing, I’ll bet she got into all sorts of trouble over that, didn’t she?“ 

“Yeah, her mom saw the stains and flipped.”  O’Reily rolled over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling, still giggling faintly.  He saw Beecher reaching for the water bottle that had somehow rolled out into the middle of the storage closet floor, and pushed it back in his direction.  “I heard her mom knew what it meant, ’cause she’d spent most of high school in the same position, but that was my dad talking, and you never knew if he was telling the truth or bullshitting, you know?  But she was so wasted she told her parents the whole thing.  Man, she got in so much trouble.  They ended up sending her to some all-girls school after that.”

“Did it help?”

“What?  Oh, the girl’s school?  Hell no, she came back eatin’ pussy.”

Beecher snorted and water spewed out of his mouth, hitting O’Reily with a spray which just made them both laugh louder.  Beecher came to his senses quicker, and threw the bottle back at O’Reily.  “Shhh...Shut the fuck up, Ryan!  Aw, Jesus.  That was funny.”

O‘Reily grinned, wiping the water off his face.  “Yeah, her dad went around to all the guys parents and yelled at them.  Most of the guys got grounded for it, but my dad just asked if she was pregnant, and he says something about her still being a virgin, and Dad says, “So what’s your problem,. asshole?”

“He did not!”

O’Reily pushed himself up into a sitting position again, reaching for the bottle of water.  “Yeah, he did.  It was after dinner, so he was already three sheets in the wind, you know?  Aww, man, you should have seen it.  It was great.  Carol’s dad punches my dad in the face, and Cyril KOs him just like that.  Pow!   He was a championship quality boxer, you know?   He was even Golden Gloves.  You didn’t mess with Cyril.  Shit.”

“You’re lying, O’Reily.  You said your brother was brain damaged.”

“He is, now.  But that just happened before I got busted.  He was Golden Gloves after High School.  Before he got brain damaged.  God.  I miss Cyril.  The way he was, you know?  He‘s like a five year old now.  That’s not my little brother any more.  That‘s some kid I outgrew when I was seven.  I want Cyril back.  My Cyril.  Not this pre-schooler.”  O’Reily shook his head and smiled sadly, “Me and Cyril, we were hell on wheels, you know?”

Beecher sighed, and reached for the water bottle.  “I never had anything like that happen to me in High School.”

“I bet.  You were a geek, weren‘t you?  Wore glasses and was on the debating team, right?  Made good grades and never got into trouble?  Yeah, I knew your type.”   

“God, O‘Reily, I was so naive.  You would have been shaking me down for my lunch money.”

“Nah, I never played bully.  I hated that type.  I’m the one who would have sold you pot when you and your friends wanted to take a ride on the wild side.  That was more my gig.  Me and Cyril were already leaders of our gang, you know?  He beat them into shape, and I told them what to do.  The brawn and the brains.  We ruled that neighborhood.”

“There’s no way I would have been brave enough to come to you for anything.  I’m surprised I ever got laid at all.”

“But you did, right?  I mean beyond that chick that you were telling me about.  The one that used to give you hand jobs.”

“Oh, yeah.  The summer between my sophomore and junior years, my best friend Alan’s big sister Meredith deflowered me.  God, she was so...hot!”

“So what happened?”  O’Reily scooted back up against the wall, and wrapped his arms around his knees.  “Come on, come on...I want to hear all about it!”

“Well, Alan’s family was having trouble with their pool that summer, I think it had to do with a septic tank or something like that, and their pool was empty all summer long.  Since our parents were close friends, their whole family had a standing invitation to use our pool any time they wanted.”

“You guys had a pool, huh?  Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“Oh, shut up, O’Reily.”

“Well, go on, rich boy, I’m listening.  What happened?”

“So one Saturday morning, Meredith came over, and my parents were gone for the day and Angus was at summer camp, so it was just me and the house keeper there, and she left at noon on Saturdays.  I wasn’t really swimming, I was more just hanging out in the shallow end watching Meredith in her thong bikini.  She was really built, O’Reily, I have to tell you.  She was in college, and I knew she had a boyfriend at school, but Alan told me she was screwing around with one of the guys working on the pool, so my imagination was going wild.”

O’Reily shifted slightly on the floor, “I bet, man I love thongs.  Shannon used to wear thong underwear all the time.  She’s got those long legs and she’d be walking around the house in just a thong.  I could get hard just looking at her. So...”   

“So...Doris came out to tell us there was lunch inside if we were hungry, and then she left, and it was just the two of us, and my raging hard-on.  So I dashed out of the pool before Meredith could see, and wrapped a towel around my waist, hoping she wouldn’t notice.  And we went inside, and the air conditioning was going, so it was cold and her nipples were hard and really showed through her wet bikini top.  I couldn’t look at anything else, I was just mesmerized, and my hard-on was just killing me.”

Beecher closed his eyes and smiled to himself, then went on with his story, watching it develop on the inside of his eyelids.  “I couldn’t get out of the chair, or she’d know, so I just sat there and stared, and she kept eating food with her fingers and licking them clean. Then she got a banana off the counter, peeled it really slowly, and went down on it.  I swear, O’Reily, it was the most erotic thing this poor 16 year old virgin had ever seen.  I was just a pile of melted goo before she finally walked over to me, pulled my chair out and sat on my lap.”

“She did what?” 

Beecher opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of clothing, and realized with a shock, that O’Reily was adjusting himself, his cock half hard in his pants.  He looked away, quickly, embarrassed, and went on with his tale.  “She sat on my lap, pulled my glasses off and kissed me, and I almost came in my pants.  Oh, man, I was so hard.  Then she pulled her bikini top off and told me to suck her tits.”

“Oh, man!”

“So there I was, sucking on her nipples, and she was rubbing up against me and I guess she could tell I was getting close, because I was moaning like crazy and grinding up my cock against her.   So she got up and pulled me up with her, then she pulled my trunks down, got down on her knees and sucked my cock into her mouth.  Well, I blew my load right then and there.”

“Wait, you said you got laid!”

“Hey, the day was not over yet, O’Reily.  Not by a long shot.  I was 16!  You do remember 16, don’t you?”

O’Reily chuckled, “Yeah, I remember.  I bet you were hard again in no time.”

“Exactly. She got up and told me to show her my room, so I pulled my trunks up and took her upstairs.  She stripped off her thong, and climbed on my bed, spread her legs, crooked her finger at me and said ‘Come here, little boy.’ - just like that.”

“Oh, god, she was watching too many bad movies, man.  So what did you do?”   He reached down and adjusted himself again, and Beecher swallowed, looking away.  Stretching out his legs, he lay down, hands folded behind his head and closed his eyes again.

“So I climbed on the bed, of course, and she pulled me to her, and put my mouth back on her breasts.  I was so clumsy.  I was hard as a rock in seconds and I humped her leg while I sucked her nipples.  Then she showed me how to give her head.”

“What?  You went down on her?”

“She didn’t want me to touch her anywhere except her clit, so I just sucked on it, and licked it until she came, but she made me stay down until she was almost ready to come again, then she pulled me up and told me to fuck her.”

“So did you get it inside her before you came, this time?”

“Oh, yeah.  I was a bit freaked out over giving her head, so I wasn’t as hard anymore, you know?  So she guided me in, and I started moving really fast, and she laughed and pushed me off her.  Then she shoved me on my back and straddled me, riding my cock.”

“Oh, yeah!  This is great, Beecher!  I love it!”

“So did I.  I just had to lie there, and Meredith did all the work.  It was so hot, Ryan - she worked me like a real pro.  She put my hands on her breasts, and I played with them.  They were big and firm, and I’d never even touched breasts before, I was fascinated.  God, I miss breasts.  She had perky breasts.  That’s the only word I can think of for it, you know?   Perky.”

O’Reily sighed, “Stood up on their own, huh?  Perky.  Yeah, I miss breasts, too.  So then what happened?”

“Not much else.  She leaned over and I sucked on her tits some more, and she told me she thought I was a dirty little boy.  -Shut up, O’Reily-  Then she came again, and I came right after her, I didn’t have much staying power at 16, and this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to me in my life.  I screamed when I came.  She especially liked that part.  Then she got up and took a shower, and went home.” 

“Oh, man.  Did it ever happen again?”

“No.  She spent the rest of the summer in Europe, and I jerked off so many times I thought my dick was going to fall off.  I didn’t see her again until Christmas, and by then, she was engaged to that boy from school.  She was always very friendly, but we never had a repeat engagement.” 

“Too bad, man, too bad.”

Beecher finally risked a glance over at O’Reily, and sat up suddenly, his face flushed bright red.  O’Reily had his eyes closed, his hard dick in his hand, and was quietly stroking up and down his shaft.  “What the fuck are you doing, O’Reily!”

“Hey, man, chill out!  You never jerked off in front of another guy before?”

“No!  Put it away.”

“No fuckin’ way, man!  We’re on E, Beecher, I told you people like to fuck on that shit.  It feels really good, I promise.  I can’t believe you aren’t hard yourself, after that story.”

“We’re not going to fuck, O’Reily.”

“Of course not, stupid.  You’re a guy, and I don’t do guys.”

“Then what the hell is that about?”

“Come on, man.  It’s my hard-on, which I’m gonna take care of with my own hand.  The only dick you’re going to touch in this room is your own.  Got it?  Now shut the fuck up, you‘re hassling my buzz.”  He slouched down until he was lying on his back and closed his eyes.  “See, I even got my eyes closed, so I can’t see you.  Now, you close your eyes, and start jerking off.”

Beecher closed his eyes, rolled over on his side and curled up, away from O‘Reily.   His heart was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach.  “I don’t think I can do that.”  He’d calmed down a lot already, if he’d just thought about it he would have known that O’Reily wouldn’t rape him;  wouldn’t try to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.  That unreasoned fear had just burst open when he saw O’Reily’s cock in his hand, and it was going to take him some time to get over that.

“Why not?  Just pull it out and start stroking, it’s as simple as that.  Are you too shy?  Is that it?”

Beecher laughed, a dry, sarcastic bark.  “Are you kidding?  After spending months in this place, how could I possibly be shy?  There’s someone watching me every second here.  When I shower, when I piss, when I shit, even at night when the lights are out, some biker or Aryan is watching through the glass.  If I look up there’s some biker on the other side jerking off as he watches Schillinger rape me.”

“Jesus, Beecher.  Stop it.  I’m losing _my_ hard-on.  Now, I thought the whole reason we were taking this chance in the first place was to have some time away from this whole fuckin’ place.  We’re not supposed to talk about Oz while we’re in here, remember?  While we’re here, there’s no Em City.  There’s no Glenn.  There’s no hacks, no Aryans, no bikers, no fuckin’ Schillinger.  There’s just us and our memories and our imaginations.  Now, are you gonna do what I tell you to do, or are we going to get up and walk to the gate, and ask the guard to put us in The Hole for skipping work?”

Beecher took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, and said, “What do you want me to do?”

“That’s better.  Are you on your back?”

Beecher turned over and looked at O’Reily, who was lying on his back with his knees bent up, his eyes closed.  He couldn’t tell for sure, but it looked like he’d put his dick back in his pants.  He lay down, mirroring O’Reily, knees bent, his back on the cold cement floor.

He felt a little shaky, but he thought to himself, I can do this.  Then he answered, “Yes.” 

“Good.  Close your eyes.  Are they closed?“

“Yes.“ 

“Now, I want you to tell me what that chick Meredith looked like.  Go on.”

“She was as tall I was.  Dark brown hair.”

“Long or short?”

“Shoulder length or a little shorter, I think.”

“What color were her eyes?”

“Brown.”

“She had big boobs?”

“Yeah, they were pretty big.”  He smiled at the memory.

“Were they real?”

“Oh, yeah, those weren’t fake.”

“How would you know?  You never touched real boobs before then, right?”

“No, I hadn’t, but I’ve touched fake one’s since.  These were the real thing.”

“Nice.  Did she have big nipples?”

“Pretty big, yeah.  Gen’s are bigger, but still, pretty big.”

Mmmm, I like big nipples.  They’re so sensitive.  I fucked this chick one time-”

“O‘Reily!”

“No, I did, it’s true!  Her nipples were so sensitive she could come just from playing with her nipples.”

“Yeah, I heard that one before, I thought it was bullshit then, too.”

“Beecher, man.  Ya got no faith in me, do you?  I’m so hurt.  So were Meredith’s nipples really sensitive?”

“Oh yeah. She kept coming back to my touching her tits over and over.  Who knows, maybe she might have come if I sucked on them long enough.  I thought they were so pretty.  Dark brown, with wide areolas.”

“Wide whats?”

“Sorry.  The ring part that surrounds the nipple, you know?”

Beecher can hear O‘Reily laughing.  “Shit, Beecher, only you would know what that’s called.  I just always called it that ring around the nipple.”

“Okay, well that works, too.”

“Of course it does - just start chewing on that, and she’ll spread her legs every time.  Where‘s your right hand, Beecher?”

“What?”  He was thrown by the non sequitur, his mind going blank for a second or two.

“Put your right hand on your dick, on top of your clothes.”

Beecher sighed as he thought about what O’Reily was asking him to do.  Strange as it seemed to him, he was actually a little hard, and he thought he’d like to touch himself.  That surprised him, too.  So finally, he just gave in to it, and reached up and rubbed his dick through the cloth.  He decided  the excitement was probably due to the E, and shrugged it off.  He wasn’t sure how long he could do this, but O’Reily would never let him live it down if he didn’t at least try.   “Okay.” 

“Is it there?”

“Yes.”

“Now, I want you to think about Meredith’s tits.  You’re holding them in your hands, squeezing them.  Go ahead, squeeze them right now.  It feels good, doesn’t it?  Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  He squeezed again just because it felt so good, and then rubbed against his cock, moving his hips up slightly to increase the pressure.

“Good.  You reach up and lick her right nipple, then you suck it into your mouth.”

“Reach up?”

“You’re on your back, remember?  She’s leaning over you, and she’s about to sit on your cock.  But first, she leans over your face and tells you to suck hard on her nipple.  Suck it hard, and don‘t forget to keep squeezing.  Are you sucking her nipple?”

“Yes.”  He squeezed his cock though the fabric of his pants.  It felt good, and he realized with a shock that this was the first time he’d touched himself like this since he’d been here.  He hadn’t once tried to jerk off, not even once. 

“Good.  Now rub your hand up and down, like you’re rubbing your palm over her nipple.  Can you feel it warm against the palm of your hand?   Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Mm.”

“Rub a little bit harder.”  Beecher didn’t answer, so O’Reily continued on.  “Are you getting hard, yet?”

“Yeah, some.”

“So squeeze your cock through your pants.  Can you grab it through the cloth?  Tug on it.  That feel good?  
   
“Yes.”  And it did.  He grinned.  He suddenly felt like a teenager again, jerking off in his bedroom while his parents got ready for bed in their room down the hall.

“Getting harder?”

“Yes.”  Beecher realized his breathing was getting louder, and he tried to quiet it down, until he noticed that it wasn’t just him, O‘Reily was getting louder, too.  He cracked his eyes open and looked over, but O’Reily still had his eyes shut, and he was rubbing his cock through his pants.  So he closed his eyes again, and asked:  “O’Reily?  You’re not going to look?”

“Nah, of course not.”

“But you would have.  Otherwise, right?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.  I’ve looked before.  Sometimes it’s kind of hot to watch some other guy, instead of watching yourself all the time.  You never did that before?  Jerked off around another guy?  Not even as a kid, looking at dirty magazines or anything?”

 “Well, Alan brought over a video tape once, that belonged to his dad.  When we were still in 6th grade.  And we jerked off watching it, but we were both covered up with blankets, sitting on either end of the couch.  He started it.  And I just pretended I didn’t see him, and he did the same with me.” 

“Yeah?  Well, we got our eyes closed, right?  So it’s a lot like that, then.  Are you still rubbing?  You ready to take it out, now?”

Beecher didn’t answer, but he unbuttoned his pants, and pulled his zipper down.  He heard O’Reily do the same a moment later, so he pulled his hard cock out, licked his hand, and started stroking.

“I wish we had some lotion or somethin‘.”  He heard O’Reily spit in his hand and he laughed at the memories that brought up of him jerking off in the boys bathroom at school. 

“Well, maybe next time, right?”

“Yeah, okay, next time.”   He could hear O’Reily breathing hard, and it unnerved Beecher for a moment, until O'Reily started talking again, his voice a little bit breathy. Occasionally he would pause and then start back up again.

“So this chick Meredith grabs you by the dick, and strokes you a couple of times.  And then she sits down real slow, holding your hips down, so you can’t thrust up into her, right?  And it’s like torture, she’s so slow...until she’s got you all the way inside her.  And she’s so hot and wet, and you feel like you’re just going to burst open...and then she starts moving, up and down on top of you.  And she lets go of your hips, so you start thrusting into her, but she’s in control of how fast you can go.”

Beecher rolled the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, smearing the precome that had collected there, spreading it over his hand and down his hard shaft.  Suddenly, he heard this low moan, and it started a chill that ran all the way up his spine and back down again.  He felt his dick grow completely hard in his hand and if he wanted to stop and think about that, he knew he would find that disturbing, that another man‘s moan could excite him that much.  But he decided he wasn’t stopping now, because he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good, this free.  With his eyes closed he was back home in bed, and it was Gen’s hand on his cock, and she was jerking him off wildly, and god, but he loved it when she lost control like  that.  Then he grunted up into her fist, and he realized she wasn’t the one who had lost control.

“Oh, yeah.  She’s fucking you now, man.”  Beecher heard the soft slap of skin on skin, and he recognized it just as he realized it was coming from O’Reily.  He thought that should have shocked him, but it didn’t bother him at all, it just spurred him on, and he moaned softly.  “She’s got you tight inside her now, and she reaches down and starts playing with her own clit, and she’s pushing down on you even more to get you deeper inside her.  Then you twist her nipples just a little and she yells and starts bucking above you.  Then you thrust up into her, with everything you‘ve got.  Yeah.  That’s it.  That’s it!   Give it to her.  She wants more.  Harder.  Oh, yeah.  That’s it!”

Beecher felt his balls pull up and he moaned out loud, not caring anymore if O’Reily could hear him.  He started twisting his cock as he pulled up toward the head, knowing he was close, his breathing raspy in his throat as he reached down and rolled his balls in his other hand, squeezing gently.  He bucked up into his hand then, crying out wordlessly as he came, stars sparking behind his closed eyelids.  He lay there for a moment, gasping for breath, until he heard O’Reily moan.  Then he shivered all over, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling.

“Oh, man, Beecher.  That was a good one.  Shit, that felt so good!” 

Beecher grinned at O’Reily’s words, like a kid that pulled one over on his parent.  Yeah he thought, that had felt pretty goddam good, hadn‘t it?  Fuck you, Schillinger.  Just - fuck you.    

“Man, I got come all over my shirt!”

The indignity in O’Reily’s voice surprised him for a second, and suddenly, the bizarreness of the whole thing overtook Beecher, and he looked over at O’Reily, who was sitting up, trying to wipe come off his clothing and just spreading it more.  He started giggling again, and O’Reily looked over at him, grinning.  He knew he must look crazy, lying on the floor with his spent cock in his hand, and come all over his pants, laughing like he belonged in an asylum.  And maybe he did, he thought but he couldn’t be bothered to care about that at the moment.  So he just kept laughing.

O’Reily started laughing, too, as he got up, crossed over to the sink and grabbed the roll of paper towels, pulling some off and tossing the roll at the still giggling Beecher, who ducked and grabbed it as it bounced off the wall behind him.   He cleaned up his mess, then got up and tucked himself back in his pants.  Still trying to catch his breath, he leaned against the wall, and watched O‘Reily splash water over his face.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I feel better, now.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right.  That was a good idea, O’Reily.  Thanks.” 

“For what?  Jerking off?  Hey, I did that for me, man, not for you.”

“I know.  But I needed that.  I realized just now, that’s only the second time since I’ve been here that I’ve had an orgasm.”

“No way!”

“Really, it’s true.  I mean, hell, would you want to come with Schillinger -”

O’Reily interrupts him, “Don’t say it, man, I don’t even want to think about it, okay?  I see what you mean.  Yeah, I don’t blame you at all.  The other time, it was your conjugal visit, right?  Before they stopped them?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Wow.”

“So I needed this.  For me.  So thanks for encouraging me to let go.”

“Hey, no problem, man. Glad I could help.  So,” O‘Reily said, as he made himself comfortable on the floor, ”you ready for a rousing game of I Spy?”


End file.
